KPP (Kursus Persiapan Pernikahan)
by Mayou Fietry
Summary: Hiruma dan Mamori akan segera menikah! Ya-Ha! Tapi, berdasarkan hasil KPP mereka masih kurang mengenal. Dan hal itu membuat Mamori mengerti tentang Hiruma lebih jauh lagi. Special for HiruMamo holic XDD Read and Review please


Minna…. Holla… XDD

Nyahaha…lagi-lagi saia datang membawa one shoot gaje tentang HiruMamo dan melupakan utang saia yang menggunung.

Makasiih banyak ya, yang udah baca+review ending fic Agen no.1 dan Bayangan. saia bahagia~~ dan lebih bahagia karena Wakareru? side story akan segera saia luncurkan. Saia usahakan bulan depan fic itu sudah saia publish.

Ne, cerita ini saia dapat waktu iseng baca buku KPP punya temen saia. Sejujurnya saia ga ngerti apa itu KPP, karena saia bukan Nasrani. Akhirnya setelah interview gila-gilaan tentang KPP, saia nyontek pertanyaan ujian di buku itu dan meng-copy-nya ke fic ini. Ini cuma cerita ringan yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepala saia waktu baca buku itu. Jadi gomen kalau ada beberapa kesalahan dalam pelaksanaan KPP yang sebenarnya. Gomen, gomen, gomen…..

Yosh! Mari kira mulai, minna…

**KPP**

**(Kursus Persiapan Pernikahan)**

**Dislaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Story: Mayou Fietry **

**Pair: Hiruma Youichi-Mamori Anezaki(lagi) XD**

**Rate: K+**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Warning: OOC, typo, pendek, gaje, flashback di dalam flashback(?), alur berantakan, romance ga kerasa, humor garing, dll, dsb,**

**Happy reading~~**

* * *

"Haaah…! Ini hari paling buruk dalam hidupku!" Mamori mengeluh panjang sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku taman tempat ia dan kekasihnya berada sekarang. Mamori melirik pria berambut pirang jabrik di sebelahnya yang tampak tengah mengernyit heran sambil memandangi selembar kertas yang menjadi sumber dari masalah mereka sekarang.

Beberapa jam lalu, Mamori Anezaki bersama sang kekasih-Hiruma Youichi tengah mengikuti acara yang dinamakan Kursus Persiapan Pernikahan di salah satu gereja besar di Tokyo. Benar, Kursus Persiapan Pernikahan. Mereka sangat serius mengikuti kursus ini. Dilihat dari beberapa pertemuan sebelumnya, dua anak muda itu tampak santai menyimak materi yang diberikan pendeta pada mereka dan beberapa pasangan lain.

Tapi hari ini, sepertinya mereka tersandung sedikit masalah. Sebenarnya, kalau untuk Hiruma ini bukan suatu masalah, tapi tentu saja, Mamori berbeda dengannya. Hari ini materi yang mereka terima adalah _"pentingnya komunikasi dalam sebuah pernikahan."_ Tidak ada yang aneh sama sekali dari materi itu. Dan semua juga tahu, kalau ada sedikit ujian dalam materi yang satu ini.

Diakhir pertemuan, Hiruma dan Mamori di tempatkan di ruangan yang berbeda. Mereka berdua diberikan lembar soal yang sama. Katanya, semua soal ini berhubungan dengan pasangan. Hanya untuk mengetahui seberapa dekat pasangan ini saling mengenal.

**"Hanya untuk mengetahui seberapa dekat pasangan saling mengenal."**

Tiba-tiba saja Mamori merasa ada firasat tidak enak. Semua pertanyaan ini ada hubungannya dengan pasangang. Itu berarti tentang Hiruma Youchi? Mamori mendadak merasa kesal. Dia tidak pernah menyangka-bahkan dalam mimpinya, akan ada sebuah ujian yang semua soalnya mengenai iblis jelek bernama Hiruma Youichi.

Mamori belum berani bahkan hanya untuk melirik soal yang ada di depannya. Ia menenangkan otaknya. Ini 'kan mudah, hanya pertanyaan tentang Hiruma Youichi, tentang kehidupan pribadinya yang sama sekali tidak Mamori ketahui. Ugh! Mencoba menenangkan pikiran malah membuat Mamori kesal. Coba kalau pertanyaannya tentang Sena atau siapa, dia pasti tidak akan kesal begini. Lalu, dia salah pilih pasangan atau bagaimana?

Tidak.

Mamori memejamkan matanya. Ia mengingat lagi memori yang sudah usang dan tersimpan rapi dalam hatinya. Empat tahun lalu saat ia menerima sebuah pesan singkat-yang masih dia simpan baik-baik dalam _inbox handphone_nya-dari Hiruma.

**From: Hiruma Youichi**

**"Manajer sialan, bandara Haneda, malam ini, 7:30 pm. Tidak ada kata telat."**

Pesan singkat yang cukup aneh itu membuat Mamori penasaran. Gadis itu sudah ada di tempat yang disebutkan si pengirim pesan sepuluh menit sebelum waktu yang ditentukan. Dan, gadis itu merasa sesak melihat apa yang ia temukan. Hiruma Youichi, dalam balutan busana serba hitam seperti biasa, tengah bersantai di ruang tunggu bandara Haneda, kaki kirinya ada di atas kaki kanan, satu tangannya mengutak-atik sebuah _handphone_, sementara tangan lainnya memegangi kopi kaleng. Matanya yang tajam serius memperhatikan_ handphone_. Tidak ada laptop. Benda yang tidak pernah absen dari pangkuan Hiruma itu kini berganti dengan sebuah _back pack_ yang duduk manis di sampingnya, juga senjata yang selalu Hiruma bawa sekarang berubah menjadi koper berukuran besar yang tergeletak di dekat kaki pria itu.

"Hiruma," Mamori memanggilnya.

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangan menuju asal suara, "Ouh, kau datang lebih cepat, manajer sialan." Katanya singkat lalu menutup _handphone_nya dan menyimpan benda itu di saku jaket.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Mamori _to the point_.

"Menunggu pesawat," Hiruma menjawab dengan_ to the point_ juga.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mau pergi," Hiruma memasukan permen karet bebas gula dalam mulutnya. Membiarkan Mamori yang memasang wajah _shock_.

"Kau mau kemana?!" Mamori bisa mendengar nada bicaranya meninggi.

"Universitas Notre Dame sialan mengirimiku surat minggu lalu, katanya aku dapat beasiswa untuk kuliah sekaligus main _amefuto_-"

"Tapi kau akan masuk Saikyoudai 'kan?" Mamori memotong ucapan Hiruma dengan cepat.

"Tidak jadi, main di Amerika lebih menyenangkan."

Mamori menunduk. Ia tidak percaya. Hiruma… pergi? Meninggalkan Jepang? Meninggalkannya?

"Jadi… Kau akan pergi?" tanya Mamori setelah ia bergelut dengan pikiran dan hatinya yang mendadak kacau.

"Hn," Hiruma menjawab seperlunya.

"Sekarang?"

"Tahun depan!" jawab Hiruma dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. "Tentu saja sekarang, kau tidak lihat sekarang kita di bandara? Dasar manajer bego!" lanjut Hiruma dengan sebuah bentakan yang sukses membuat Mamori makin menunduk.

"Teman-teman yang lain… sudah tahu?" tanya Mamori lagi.

Hiruma hanya memberikan "hn" lagi sebagai respon atas pertanyaan Mamori.

"Tapi… kenapa tidak ada yang mengantarmu?"

"Tidak perlu. Anak-anak itu cuma akan bersikap norak. Cukup kau saja."

Jawaban itu sukses membuat Mamori mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat pria di depannya ini. Hatinya sedih. Jahat sekali Hiruma ini, dia tidak bilang apa pun soal Amerika, dan sekarang malah akan pergi begitu saja.

"Kau… tidak akan melupakanku, dan teman-teman yang lain 'kan?" Mamori terlihat ragu.

"Kekeke… mana mungkin bisa lupa sama monster_ cream puff_ jelek sepertimu." Hiruma menyeringai, membuat Mamori mendelik kearahnya dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?" lagi-lagi Mamori bertanya sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa." Jawab Hiruma cuek. "Sudah ya, manajer sialan. Aku berangkat. Jaga kondisi badan dan hatimu. Saat pulang nanti aku akan melamarmu. Kekekeke…." Hiruma terkekeh sebelum ia menyambar _back pack_ dan kopernya.

"A-apa… melamar?" Mamori bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas mendengar perkataan Hiruma barusan.

Pria itu menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Melamar apa? Kita ini pacaran saja tidak!" wajah cantik itu kini berubah warna menjadi merah. Hiruma itu bisa saja membuat suasana hatinya berubah. Padahal semenit yang lalu Mamori merasa sedih karena akan ditinggalkan mantan kapten tercintanya itu. Sekarang Hiruma malah membuatnya merasa berdebar-debar.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita pacaran," Hiruma menanggapi dengan entengnya.

"A-apa?" Mamori yakin sekali wajahnya sekarang bukan lagi merah tapi sudah berubah menjadi ungu saking malunya. Hiruma mengajaknya pacaran? Hati gadis itu berbunga-bunga mendengar perkataan Hiruma. Meski kenyataannya, setelah ini Hiruma tetap akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kekeke… jangan terlalu banyak makan _cream puff_ sialan itu, manajer sialan. Kalau saat aku pulang badanmu sebesar gendut sialan, aku tidak jadi melamarmu!" Hiruma berjalan menjauhi Mamori, ia sudah harus _boarding_ sekarang.

Sementara Mamori masih mematung di tempatnya. Dia bingung, dia harus senang karena pernyataan cinta Hiruma, atau sedih karena pria itu sekarang sudah akan pergi. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sampai berapa lama Hiruma akan tinggal di Amerika? Bagaimana kalau pria itu tidak kembali lagi ke Jepang? Bagaimana kalau dia mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik di sana dan melupakan janjinya barusan yang bilang akan melamarnya?

Mamori memutar tubuhnya saat ia merasa Hiruma semakin jauh. Sekarang baru terasa, menyakitkan melihat pria itu melangkah menjauhinya dan tidak tahu kapan akan kembali. Mamori merasakan air matanya jatuh. Ia menangis. Hal yang mati-matian ia tahan sejak Hiruma bilang akan berangkat ke Amerika tadi. Sekarang, setelah pria itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Mamori mulai merasakannya. Ada yang kosong dalam hatinya.

_Grep._

Mamori terkesiap. Ia hampir melompat saat merasakan sepasang tangan panjang yang kekar merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dari belakang. Mamori seperti tersengat aliran listrik. Ia merinding. Gadis itu bisa merasakan embusan nafas di telinganya, ia bisa mencium aroma mint yang menguar dari belakangnya, dan kehangatan dari sepasang tangan kekar yang kini melingkari pundaknya. Mamori tidak perlu menoleh, ia hapal betul siapa yang tengah memeluknya kini.

"Jangan pergi," Mamori mendesis.

Tapi jawaban yang ia dapat hanya sebuah hembusan nafas panjang. "Aku akan kembali," suara khas yang sangat Mamori kenal terdengar di telinganya. Membuat tangis gadis itu pecah. Jemari mungilnya menyentuh tangan besar yang tengah mendekapnya. Ia terisak pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu," tanpa pernah terfikirkan sebelumnya, kata itu meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir Mamori.

Tidak ada jawaban. Tapi Mamori merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di pipinya. Bibir pria itu menyentuh pipi kiri Mamori dengan lembut, sebuah kecupan singkat yang berhasil membuat tangis Mamori makin menjadi.

Perlahan tangan yang merengkuh tubuhnya itu terlepas. Mamori segera berbalik dan menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan pria yang kini ada di depannya, membenamkan wajahnya yang penuh air mata dalam dadanya yang bidang. Mamori terus menangis sambil menikmati wangi tubuh pria yang sangat ia cintai ini. Aromanya begitu memabukan.

"Manajer sialan," sepasang besar mengusap rambut Mamori dan menangkup wajah gadis itu agar keluar dari pelukannya. "Berhenti menangis, dasar cengeng! Aku pasti pulang."

Mamori mengangguk dan menyeka air matanya. "Kau harus rajin memberiku kabar," ucapnya dengan sedikit isakan.

"Iya."

"Begitu sampai Amerika kau harus kirim e-mail."

"Iya."

"Telpon aku setiap hari!"

"Iya."

"Jangan jatuh cinta pada wanita Amerika!"

"Kekeke… baru lima menit jadi pacarku, kau sudah banyak mengatur. Dasar manajer sialan. Tapi kali ini saja aku menurut. Iya, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada cewek-cewek sialan di Amerika."

"Aku akan menunggumu," ungkap Mamori mengabaikan ejekan Hiruma sebelumnya.

"Kau harus menungguku, tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu kecuali aku." Hiruma menyeringai.

Dan setelah itu Hiruma akhirnya benar-benar pergi untuk _boarding_. Meninggalkan Mamori yang masih menangis, ia sedih Hiruma meninggalkannya, tapi juga bahagia karena Hiruma mengungkapkan perasaan padanya. Setidaknya, Mamori merasa lebih tenang setelah ia tahu perasaan Hiruma padanya.

Hiruma, benar-benar menepati janjinya. Setiap harinya selama ia tinggal di Amerika, Hiruma selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menelpon Mamori, mereka bahkan saling mengirim e-mail setiap saat. Dan rutinitas itu terus berlanjut hingga empat tahun berikutnya.

Kecuali hari itu. Saat itu entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja Hiruma menghilang. Sejak pagi sampai menjelang sore, Mamori tidak mendapat telpon dari Hiruma. E-mail yang dikirimnya juga tidak mendapat balasan. Dan yang membuat Mamori tambah cemas adalah, nomor telpon Hiruma di Amerika mendadak tidak aktif.

Kejadian itu membuat Mamori khawatir setengah mati. Apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya di sana. Ia harus bertanya pada siapa? Mamori bahkan tidak mengenal teman-teman Hiruma di Amerika. Gadis itu terus menghitung waktu. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh empat jam pria itu tidak memberikan kabar. Akhirnya Mamori hanya berdoa untuk keselamatan kekasihnya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Mamori membawa kekhawatirannya pulang dan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak terduga. Di sana, di rumahnya, tepatnya di ruang tamu. Seorang pria berambut spike pirang, anting di telinga, dan senjata sampingnya, tengah duduk manis bersama kedua orang tuanya, mengobrol dengan santai.

Gadis blasteran Jepang-Amerika itu hampir memekik melihatnya. Tentu saja, pria yang sekarang tengah mengobrol dengan ayah-ibunya itu adalah orang yang sedang ia cemaskan nasibnya. Tapi ternyata dia ada di sini dengan sangat santai. Entah kapan dia kembali dari Amerika.

"Mamo_-chan_, kau tidak pernah cerita kalau punya pacar. Kami jadi terkejut waktu dia bilang akan menikahimu." Suara Mami Anezaki-sang ibu mampu membuat gadis yang hanya berdiri mematung itu kembali ke alam nyata. Ia menatap ibunya, lalu ayahnya, kemudian terhenti pada si pria jabrik Youichi Hiruma yang tengah menyeringai senang. Mamori bisa melihat Hiruma sama sekali tidak menutupi perasaan rindunya.

Pria itu bangkit dari posisinya, menjauh dari sofa dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah Mamori. "Aku sudah pulang."

Dan dengan itu Mamori berlari kearah si pria, menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan yang hangat. Ia mengomel panjang karena Hiruma membuatnya cemas dan tidak bilang kalau dia kembali ke Jepang. Sementara Hiruma sendiri hanya terkekeh senang mendengar omelan Mamori yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Sepertinya, mereka berdua lupa kalau ayah dan ibu Mamori menyaksikan drama romantis itu.

.

Mamori membuka matanya, saat ini ia ada di gereja dan siap mengerjakan soal ujian. Empat tahun itu waktu yang sangat lama 'kan, Mamori yakin bisa mengerjakannya dengan lancar.

Dia membaca pertanyaan pertama.

**1. Siapa nama lengkap calon pasangan anda?**

Ah, pertanyaan super gampang. Pantas saja ada diurutan pertama. Mamori tersenyum dan mejawabnya mantap.

**Hiruma Youichi.**

**2. Siapa nama lengkap ayah calon pasangan anda?**

Eh..? Ayah? Ayahnya Hiruma itu… Siapa? Mamori tidak tahu. Akhirnya ketakutannya terbukti. Dia tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan ini. Dia harus jawab apa?! Mamori rasanya frustasi. Ayah Hiruma…? Mamori coba mengingat kembali tentang pria itu. Siapa tahu Hiruma pernah tidak sengaja mengatakannya. Tapi akhirnya Mamori sadar, dia tidak mendapatkan apa pun. Yang diingatnya cuma desas-desus tentang hubungan mereka yang tidak akur. Akhirnya Mamori menjawab.

**Aku pernah mendengar tentangnya saat SMA, sepertinya hubungan Youichi dengan ayahnya tidak begitu baik, aku tidak pernah tahu siapa nama ayahnya.**

Jawaban apa itu?! Mamori kembali frustasi membaca jawabannya sendiri. Ia akhirnya memutuskan membaca soal berikutnya.

**3. Siapa nama lengkap ibu calon pasangan anda?**

Nah, ayah saja tidak tahu, apa lagi ibu. Dalam hati Mamori merutuk kesal karena Hiruma tidak pernah bercerita tentang keluarganya. Benar 'kan. Sekali lagi gadis ini berfikir. Dia pasti salah pilih pasangan. Kenapa pertanyaannya bukan ibunya Sena? Atau ibunya Monta? Atau siapa begitu. Jadi Mamori bisa menjawabnya dengan lancar.

Mamori mendengus sebal. Tidak ada _clue_ tentang yang satu ini. Ia memutuskan melewatkannya lalu beranjak ke soal berikut.

**4. Siapa nama lengkap saudara/i calon pasangan anda?**

Kali ini juga Mamori tidak menemukan jawabannya. Tapi dia sudah mengosongkan soal sebelumnya, dia menjawab dengan asal.

**Anak tunggal.**

Mamori tersenyum kecut. Ia beranjak ke soal lainnya.

**5. Dimana tempat dan berapa tanggal lahir calon pasangan anda?**

Tempat dan tanggal lahir Hiruma….? Hiruma tidak pernah memeberi tahu, dia bahkan tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahun. Jadi… Mamori harus menjawab apa? Lagi-lagi mamori frustasi dan lagi-lagi dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan ini.

**6. Dimana alamat calon pasangan anda?**

**Tokyo.**

Mamori hanya menjawab itu. Dia tidak menyebutkan lebih rinci alamat Hiruma. Sekali lagi, karena dia tidak tahu dimana pria itu tinggal. Katanya di sebuah apartemen mewah, tapi Mamori sendiri tidak pernah diajak ke sana.

**7. Apa pendidikan formal calon pasangan anda?**

Setidaknya pertanyaan ini lebih baik. Mamori menuliskannya dengan segera.

**S1 di Universitas Notre Dame dan sekarang melanjutkan S2 di Universitas Saikyoudai.**

**8. Dalam mata pelajaran apa calon pasangan anda paling menonjol?**

Mamori tidak butuh waktu berfikir untuk yang satu ini. Ia menjawab cepat.

**Semuanya, terutama olah raga.**

**9. Dalam mata pelajaran apa calon pasangan anda paling lemah?**

Kali ini Mamori kembali berfikir sebentar. Paling lemah… paling lemah…? Ah, Mamori tahu jawabannya.

**Pelajaran Budi Pekerti dan sopan santun.**

Gadis itu terkikik pelan membaca jawabannya sendiri.

**10. Apa hobi calon pasangan anda?**

**Amefuto,**

Mamori berhenti sebentar. Tiba-tiba ia merasa semangat.

**Amefuto, judi, hacking, mengancam, bikin onar, melanggar peraturan, memerintah, cari kelemahan orang lain untuk dijadikan budak, mengacau, pasang jebakan, menyiksa.**

Eh…? Mamori baru sadar kalau jawaban dari pertanyaan ini jelek sekali. Tapi biarlah, lebih baik dia membaca soal selanjutnya.

**11. Berapa ukuran pakaian calon pasangan anda? (sepatu, celana panjang, kemeja, gaun)**

Mamori memutar otaknya lagi. Berapa ya…? Kalau waktu SMA dulu ukuran sepatu Hiruma 28cm, tapi berapa sekarang? Lagi-lagi Mamori asal menjawab.

**Sepatu: 28,5cm**

**Celana panjang: 31-32**

**Kemeja: L**

Gaun? Tentu saja Mamori tidak mengisinya.

**12. Apa warna kesukaan calon pasangan anda?**

**Hitam.**

Mamori menjawab dengan mantap. Dia tidak akan salah untuk kali ini.

**13. Apa makanan kegemaran calon pasangan anda?**

**Permen karet bebas gula dengan rasa mint.**

Mamori tidak akan lupa untuk yang satu itu.

**14. Apa minuman kegemaran calon pasangan anda?**

**Kopi hitam.**

Gadis itu tersenyum lalu melanjutkan ke soal yang lain.

**15. Apa pengalaman hidup paling tidak menyenangkan calon pasangan anda?**

Air muka Mamori berubah sendu membaca pertanyaan ini. Hiruma selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya. Mamori tidak yakin ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini. Paling tidak menyenangkan… Kehilangan Musashi dari tim? Atau suatu hal yang mengakibatkan hubungan Hiruma dan ayahnya renggang? Mamori memilih alasan kedua yang terlintas di kepalanya.

**Apa pun itu yang berhubungan dengan keluarganya. Aku tidak begitu mengerti.**

**16. Apa pengalaman hidup paling menyenangkan calon pasangan anda?**

**Menang di _Christmast Bowl_, lolos final _Amefuto World Cup_, dan mendapat beasiswa di Universitas Notre Dame.**

Hanya itu yang ada di kepala Mamori. Sepertinya bagi Hiruma yang paling menyenangkan memang cuma amefuto.

**17. Apa cita-cita hidup pribadi calon pasangan anda?**

Mamori tersenyum kecil. Kalau ini semua orang yang kenal dengan Hiruma pasti sudah tahu.

**Menjadi pemain di liga pro American Football, dan mungkin dia juga ingin menguasai dunia dengan buku ancaman.**

Sekali lagi Mamori terkikik membaca ulang jawabannya.

**18. Apa sifat yang paling tidak disukai dari calon pasangan anda?**

Membacanya saja sudah membuat Mamori menggebu-gebu karena semangat. Ia mulai menjawab.

**Egois, keras kepala, pembangkang, tukang ribut, suka bikin onar, senang mengancam, licik, tukang tindas, provokator, sok kuat, tidak percaya pada orang lain, susah diatur, menyebalkan, tidak mau kalah, suka memanfaatkan orang lain, seenaknya, dan banyak hal buruk lainnya.**

Eh… sepertinya terlalu banyak ya? Haha… Mamori tertawa garing. Dan sepertinya jawaban ini mirip dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya. Mamori tidak memperdulikannya.

Lanjut….

** sifat yang paling disukai dari calon pasangan anda?**

**Pelindung, pekerja keras, jenius, pantang menyerah, percaya diri, dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk membahagiakan orang yang dia sayangi.**

Mamori tersenyum kecil. Benar, meski sifat Hiruma yang menyebalkan lebih banyak tapi semua itu kalah dengan sedikit sisi baik Hiruma.

**20. Apa yang diharapkan calon pasangan anda dalam perkawinan?**

**Keturunan.**

Mamori kembali tersenyum. Itu adalah soal terakhir. Selesai sudah ujian ini. Meski sepertinya, malaikat yang satu ini lupa kalau belum menjawab semua soal.

.

"Sepertinya, nona Anezaki belum mengerti banyak tentang kehidupan pribadi Youichi Hiruma ya. Mungkin kalian sebaiknya lebih meningkatkan komunikasi. Bagaimana pun, dalam sebuah pernikahan kalian harus saling mengenal pasangan kalian. Masa kau tidak tahu nama anggota keluarga Hiruma?"

"Eh.. i-itu…." Mamori bingung bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan pendeta di depannya. Ia tertunduk.

"Tuan Hiruma, sebaiknya kau membagi ceritamu pada Anezaki. Biar bagaimana pun, nona ini yang akan menjadi istrimu, dia yang akan menemani hidupmu setelah menikah."

Hiruma mengangguk. Tidak ada seringai, tidak ada ancaman, tidak ada senjata. Seperti bukan Hiruma yang biasanya. Pria ini sebenarnya mati-matian menahan perasaan yang ingin meledak mengetahui kalau mereka belum lulus KPP. Ia dan Mamori harus lebih banyak berkomunikasi agar saling memahami. Dan mereka diminta kembali mengikuti KPP sabtu depan, hanya untuk tambahan.

.

"Dasar pacar sialan bego. Soal sebegini mudah kau tidak bisa menjawabnya!" omel Hiruma kesal sambil menggulung kertas di tangannya dengan gemas. Menyusahkan saja, gara-gara Mamori yang cuma menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan asal. Mereka jadi ikut kursus-yang menurut Hiruma konyol itu lebih lama. Padahal harusnya tadi adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Huuh! Soal itu sangat susah tahu!" Mamori membela diri. Ia mendelik pria yang duduk di sampingnya. Pandangannya tampak galak. "Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab semuanya dengan lancar kalau kau sendiri tiap aku bertanya tentang keluargamu selalu saja menjawab _'bukan urusanmu, pacar sialan!'_ '_tidak usah ikut campur, cewek_ _sialan!'_ atau _'cerewet! Monster sus sialan!'_ huuuh, bagaimana aku bisa tahu!" Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

"Tch! Ya sudah, cepat catat, catat, catat, catat!" Hiruma mengangsurkan kertas yang ia pegang ke Mamori dengan gusar. Gadis itu menerimanya dan langsung mengeluarkan pulpen. "Apa yang tidak kau tahu tentang aku? Heeh, ayah? Ayah sialan…Yuuya, Yuuya sialan!" kata Hiruma dengan sangat cepat.

Mamori mencatat nama itu di kertas dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan bicara Hiruma.

"Kau malah curhat dengan bodohnya di kertas sialan itu!" komentar Hiruma yang tadi membaca jawaban Mamori. "Apa lagi? Ibu… Mizuki sialan!"

"Dasar anak durhaka! Kau bahkan memanggil orang tuamu dengan sebutan sialan." Gerutu Mamori yang kembali mencatat nama Mizuki Hiruma di kertas yang ia pegang.

Hiruma hanya mendengus cuek. "Apa lagi… saudara sialan ya? Kapan aku pernah bilang kalau aku anak tunggal, pacar sialan? Mizuno, Mizuno sialan itu saudara sialanku!"

"Mizuno… itu, adik atau kakakmu?" tanya Mamori pelan.

"Buat apa kau tahu?" Hiruma balik bertanya dengan tampang malas.

"Huuh… lihat! Kau pelit."

"Tch. Apa lagi yang tidak kau tahu? Tanggal lahir? Hal sebegitu mudah kau tidak tahu!" Hiruma mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Memangnya kau artis yang tanggal lahirnya bisa kutemukan di internet!" Mamori hampir menjerit karena terlalu kesal. Hiruma jelek ini kenapa selalu menyalahkannya. Bukannya dia sendiri yang tidak pernah memberitahu pada Mamori. Kalau begitu bagaimana Mamori bisa tahu! Mamori memaki dalam hatinya. "Kupikir kau lahir sejak zaman batu!" ia nyeletuk. Yang langsung saja disambut oleh _death glare_ dari sang setan.

"Dasar bodoh!" sentak Hiruma. "Aku lahir di Asakusa, 4 Desember."

"4 Desember?" Mamori memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa tidak pernah bilang sih? Aku 'kan bisa memberi kado kalau aku tahu ulang tahunmu!"

"Aku enggak butuh kado." Jawab Hiruma cuek.

Mamori diam, ia tidak menanggapi perkataan Hiruma. "Hal apa yang paling menyedihkan dalam hidupmu?" Mamori bertanya dengan sangat pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu!"

"Lagi-lagi kau menjawab seperti itu!" Mamori menjerit. Reaksi yang diluar dugaan Hiruma. Pria itu sempat tersentak mendengar suara Mamori. Dilihatnya gadis yang hampir menangis itu lekat-lekat.

"Enggak perlu menjerit." Komentar Hiruma pelan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyimpannya sendirian?" tanya Mamori dengan suara yang lebih pelan. "Kau dengar 'kan yang dikatakan pendeta tadi? Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan orang asing. Aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang aku kenal dengan baik, yang aku ketahui segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya."

Hiruma masih diam, tidak berkomentar apa pun.

"Youichi," panggil Mamori lembut.

Hiruma menoleh, memperhatikan wajah cantik kekasihnya, mata gadis itu tampak siap mengeluarkan air.

"Aku bukan sekedar ingin jadi istrimu, aku ingin menjadi sahabatmu saat kau ada masalah. Aku ingin kau mempercayaiku."

"Tulis saja… waktu ibu sialan dan adik sialan itu mati, juga waktu ayah sialan meninggalkanku."

Mamori mematung. Ia tidak bisa mencatat apa pun. Hatinya mendadak remuk mendengar perkataan calon suaminya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat lalu menangis.

"Tch. Itulah kenapa aku malas. Tidak diceritakan kau nangis, diceritakan juga kau nangis. Dasar cewek sialan." Hiruma menggerutu. Ia melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain, menyusuri tiap sudut taman dimana mereka berada sekarang. Membiarkan Mamori menangis di sebelahnya. Bukannya Hiruma tidak peduli, hanya saja dia tidak tahu, apa yang bisa dia perbuat sekarang ini.

"Youichi," panggil Mamori yang berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Hiruma. "_Gomen_," ucapnya pelan.

"Tch, aku tidak mau cerita bukan karena tidak percaya padamu, cewek sialan. Aku cuma tidak mau mengingatnya."

Mamori mengangguk beberapa kali sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Heeh… apa-apaan jawabanmu ini? Memang hobiku seperti ini?" Hiruma mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia menunjuk jawaban Mamori di kertas yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di tangannya lagi.

"Memang benar kok, hobimu itu memang jelek, mengancam, bikin onar, semua hal buruk itu. Memangnya apa lagi kalau itu bukan hobimu!"

Hiruma menyeringai. Ia berhasil mengmbalikan _mood_ Mamori yang sempat kacau tadi. "Kekekeke… karena sekarang kau sudah mengenalku, kau bisa jadi istri sialanku yang setia! Ya-Ha!" Hiruma menunjukan seringai dua taring andalannya lalu merangkul Mamori.

Ia berdiri-masih dengan merangkul Mamori dan membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Rasanya jadi tidak sabar menunggu musim semi tahun depan, saat gadis ini akan menjadi pengantinnya.

"_I love you_," bisik Mamori yang membuat Hiruma tersenyum tipis.

"Enggak usah mengatakan hal yang kelewat enggak penting!" balas Hiruma.

Mamori manyun dalam pelukan kekasihnya, sementara Hiruma menyeringai.

**-bonusbonusbonus-**

**Jawaban Hiruma di soal KPP.**

1. Anezaki Mamori.

2. Anezaki Tateo.

3. Anezaki Mami.

4. Anak tunggal.

5. Amerika, 24 November.

6. Machida, Tokyo.

7. S1 di Universitas Saikyoudai.

8. Bahasa Inggris, dll.

9. Kesenian, menggambar. Gambarnya jelek kayak anak TK.

10. Makan _cream puff_ sialan sampai perutnya meledak, mengomel, bersih-bersih kayak pembantu sialan.

11. Sepatu: 24cm

Celana panjang: 28

Kemeja: S/M

Gaun: S/M

*Dan Hiruma menambahkan beberapa ukuran lainnya yang gak perlu disebut*-_-

12. Hijau. Hijau mengingatkan dia padaku. Kekeke

13. _Cream puff_ sialan.

14. Coklat hangat.

15. Sepertinya waktu aku pergi ke Amerika dan tidak memberikan kabar seharian penuh. Kekeke

16. Tentu saja saat aku melamarnya, dan saat menjadi manajer untuk klub _amefuto_-ku.

17. Jadi guru SD supaya bisa mengurusi bocah-bocah sialan.

18. _Over protective_, cerewet.

19. Semuanya.

20. Punya banyak anak. Kekeke

**OWARI**

Lagi-lagi dengan ending yang nggantung XDD

#authordigantung

* * *

Kekekeke…. Entah kenapa saia ngerasa jawaban Hiruma sama kacaunya kayak jawaban Mamori-_-

Ada yang tahu tanggal lahir Hiruma yang sebenarnya? 4 Desember saia ambil dari tanggal lahir 'kakak' saia Atsushi Hiruma(?) saia ga bisa berfikir tentang orang lain kecuali dia kalo udah denger dan baca segala hal tentang Hiruma, hehehe...

Saat ini kepala saia dipenuhi sama banyak one shoot HiruMamo, jadi mungkin setelah ini bakal ada one shoot HiruMamo lagi yang bakal saia publish…nyahaha….

Arigaotu, arigatou gozaimasu minna yang udah sempetin diri buat baca fic ini. Jangan lupa…tinggalkan review sebelum pulang XDD


End file.
